


Slowly Moving Forward

by xnostalgic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU universe, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnostalgic/pseuds/xnostalgic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that had happened, they were finally slowly moving forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slowly Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my friend's first fic of the two called Blooming. Which you can find here: http://kapiin.tumblr.com/post/66654502185/prompt-armin-annie-family-with-babies-yeah

Annie stared outside from her bedside, enjoying the quiet that she probably wouldn’t have much longer. This time in the morning was the only time she had to herself anymore. Everyone coming in to touch her stomach, whether it was Hanji checking and making sure everything was going well. Or one of Armin’s friends just wanting to feel the tiny life inside her kick. Either way, Annie was tired of being touched.

Annie wasn’t sure how they got this this point. When she woke up from her crystal haven, she found herself surrounded by Armin and his friends. They had explained just what had happened with Bertholdt, Ymir and Reiner. The two men losing their lives while Ymir somehow survived. A deal had been made that Annie and Ymir would be allowed to live as long as they stayed in the walls under league’s watchful eye. Any wrong move and they’d be Hanji’s and Levi’s to play with. 

She gave a small smile as she remembered how she slowly learned how to live in the walls. It helped though that Armin was there showing her the way, though neither of them really trusting each. Eren and Mikasa was always near when he had come to see her. Ready to strike at any moment in case Annie decided to do anything. As time went on Eren slowly warmed up to her, including himself in their conversations while Mikasa stayed cold as usual.

Annie got to watch Armin slowly grow into the man she knew now, the future commander. Though he had changed and he had learned she wasn’t the person Armin thought he knew, they slowly got to know each other again. Both learning there were still things that they had liked about one another that didn’t change. And finally they met one night and everything changed. 

It had gone on for years, until her body had slowly began changing. Hanji finally confirming her fears that she was indeed pregnant and that because Annie was a titan shifter, she would need to keep a close eye on her. And though Annie wasn’t completely comfortable with the scientist, she knew the woman would never break her word or do anything to purposely hurt Armin. 

Annie was dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door, followed by Armin’s voice “I’m coming in.” He was much taller than he was before, more muscle on his bones. Whenever he would kiss her, he was be forced to lean down, amusement would play in those deep blue eyes she knew so well when he would watch her blush.

She stiffened as she watched him crawl onto the bed wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering sweet nothings into her growing belly. She would have thought after six months she would have gotten use to this. Even Eren mentioning her dislike about being touched in a personal way, "You would have thought after all the times you guys had sex together." Which was always followed by Mikasa’s cold and unaccepting comment, "Unless it’s not Armin’s."

But what they didn’t understand, was that this was different. This was more personal. This was Armin talking to their child, telling it what a good woman Annie was and how she is going to be an amazing mother. As if he had known her fears without her speaking them out loud. She didn’t move as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, whispering against her skin, “When you hold her, you’ll finally realize everything is going to be alright.”

It wasn’t long before she had learned he was right. After their daughter was born, it was hard for people to glare and give her death threats when she held the small girl. Armin telling her they’re finally seeing what he’s seen this entire time. Even Mikasa, once she saw Armin’s blue eyes on their daughter, had stopped with the nasty comments. 

They were finally moving forward.


End file.
